Template talk:Featured Article
Past Featured Articles July 6th-12th I vote for The Year Without a Santa Claus next week. And I also vote for switching it to the "Featured Christmas Special" and make it last 3 or 4 weeks. Otherwise, we will be running out of specials towards Christmas. Jack5555 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest every other week, and change it to "Featured Christmas Special Wikia Article", which would include movies, series episodes, characters and of course, songs. Mouseinphilly 12:49 PM US EDT July 12 2010. ::Sounds good! Jack5555 05:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) June 14th-20th June 14-20: The WPIX Yule Log Mouseinphilly 12:22 PM US EDT June 11 2010 :I say we do it for next week. Jack5555 18:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : After Star Wars Holiday Special I vote for A Muppet Family Christmas. A great special, both from a Muppet fan point of view and a Christmas Specials fan point of view. TSSDThomas 02:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with Thomas on this. Out of all the Christmas specials starring the Muppets, A Muppet Family Christmas is the one I have the most fondness for, and I find it a shame that it can't be released on home video in its uncut form. I too vote for A Muppet Family Christmas. --JeremyCreek 21:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Next two Christmas specials I figured Santa Claus is Comin' to Town would be well suited for the block that overlaps Christmas, and Rudolph's Shiny New Year for the block that overlaps New Years. Any objections? Jack5555 20:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) If no one objects I will make the next Featured Article Home Alone. Jack5555 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Next 2 If nobody objects, I will make the next one Merry Madagascar, and then for the whole month of March, I will make it The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold. We are going through specials kind of fast, so I think slow down a bit until the fall. Jack5555 22:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that, let's just go with Tiny Toons for February, and Leprechaun's Christmas Gold for March then. Jack5555 19:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Feature articles for June and July 2011 I've decided that we shall go with Rocko's Modern Christmas!: Can't Squeeze Cheer From a Cheese Log! for as the feature article for June of 2011 (seeing how Shout! Factory's releasing a DVD set of the show). And for July, I think we should have the feature article be one of the two Fairly OddParents Christmas specials (seeing how the live-action Fairly OddParents movie will be premiering in the early half of that month). JeremyCreek 04:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good Jack5555 20:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) More suggestions for future featured articles Here are some more suggestions for articles to be featured in the coming months: *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' in late July and/or early August *"The Santa Experience" in August *"Holiday Hi-Jynx" in September *"Koopa Klaus" in October *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' in November *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' in December JeremyCreek 08:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles for the remainder of 2012 If anyone is curious, I have already picked out the Featured Articles for the next several weeks all through the end of the year: * November 11-17: "The Match Before Xmas" (to commemorate ¡Mucha Lucha!'s 10th anniversary) * November 18-24: "The Night Before Cave Christmas" (to tie in with the release of the Wii U and New Super Mario Bros. U) * November 25-December 1: "Merry Wishmas" (to tie in with the premiere of A Fairly Odd Christmas) * December 2-8: "Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y." (because Codename: Kids Next Door's 10th anniversary is on the 6th) * December 9-15: "Christmas Who?" (to tie in with It's a SpongeBob Christmas! making its Nickelodeon broadcast debut) * December 16-22: The Muppet Christmas Carol (to celebrate the film's 20th anniversary) * December 22-30: It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (to celebrate the special's 20th anniversary) Also, in 2013, I plan to have one of the Animaniacs Christmas segments be a Featured Article (most likely for February, when the Volume 4 DVD set comes out), and for "Hearth's Warming Eve" to be the Featured Article at some point too (since 2013 will mark My Little Pony's 30th anniversary). Also, A Garfield Christmas Special will be next June's Featured Article (since Garfield's birthday is on June 19th), and The Nightmare Before Christmas will definitely be next October's Featured Article. Does this sound good? --JeremyCreek (talk) 23:17, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Top Gear Middle East I vote for the Top Gear Middle East special in which the boys drove to Bethlehem to see Stig Jesus. Politically incorrect it may be, but it's memorableJamdodger (talk) 23:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC). Featured articles for the rest of 2014 and early 2015 Just thought I would let you guys know that I have already decided on the next several Featured Articles, ranging from this week to next February: * November 24-30: The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (since The Penguins of Madagascar movie comes out this week) * December 1-7: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (in celebration of its 50th anniversary) * December 8-14: Either [[A Christmas Carol (1984)|the George C. Scott version of A Christmas Carol]] (to celebrate its 30th anniversary) or National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (to celebrate its 25th anniversary) * December 15-21: "Xmas Story" (to celebrate Futurama's 15th anniversary) * December 22-31: Whichever one we didn't pick for December 8-14 * January 2015: "It's a Wonderful Leaf" (in celebration of Darkwing Duck returning to comics once again) * February 2015: Either It's a SpongeBob Christmas! or "A Christmas Cruella" (we could maybe do both, or have one of them be the Featured Article for March) And also, I intend to have A Charlie Brown Christmas be a featured article again next Christmas, in commemoration of both that special's 50th anniversary and the release of The Peanuts Movie. --JeremyCreek (talk) 06:35, November 24, 2014 (UTC)